Le nounours et le démon
by Rebornxworld
Summary: Crobby - Comment Bobby et Crowley s'embrassèrent pour la première fois sans que ce ne soit pour un contrat.


Salut, tout le monde.

Cette histoire a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

C'est mon premier Crowley x Bobby

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Crowley était un démon plus exactement l'actuel Roi de l'Enfer. Il était sûr de lui et de ses capacités ce qui pouvait être un défaut pour certains. Crowley détestait s'ennuyer alors quand les frères Winchester l'appelaient il ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir car avec eux on ne s'ennuyait jamais. Il venait aussi parce que quand ils l'appelaient ils se trouvaient souvent en la compagnie de Bobby Singer qu'il appréciait. Donc une fois n'est pas coutume, Crowley se présenta chez Bobby Singer après que Sam et Dean Winchester l'aient appeler. Il apparut dans le salon de Singer où se trouvait seulement les deux frères.

-Salut, les mecs. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? dit-il en apparaissant un verre de Whisky à la main

-Comment oses-tu boire ?! Où est Bobby ?! s'exclama Dean énerver tout en le fusillant du regard

-On se calme, l'écureuil. Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu me parles. dit Crowley en levant les mains dans un geste apaisant

Dean serra les poings de rage et de colère face à la désinvolture du démon. Ce crétin l'énervait tellement qu'il prit une flasque derrière lui et s'écarta par la même occasion dévoilant tout le matériel nécessaire pour faire souffrir un démon. Le sourire de Crowley se fana légèrement alors qu'il voyait se que cacher les deux frères. Il comprit rapidement que ce n'était pas de l'alcool mais de l'eau bénite qui se trouvait dans la flasque.

-Crowley; Bobby a disparu et on se disait que tu savais où il est. expliqua Sam en posant une main apaisante sur le bras de son frère

Il ne trouvait pas nécessaire de jeter de l'eau bénite à la figure du démon qui les avait aidé plus d'une fois. Crowley, lui, avait bloqué quand Sam Winchester lui avait dit que Bobby Singer avait disparu. Il pensa qu'il avait dû partir sans prévenir ses fils de substitution sauf que ces-derniers ne l'auraient pas appeler sans raison. Dean n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de laisser transparaître son inquiétude comme son frère.

-Qui vous dit que je sais où il est ? Votre copain Castiel ne peut pas vous aider. dit Crowley d'un ton à la fois ennuyer et moqueur cachant l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait pour Bobby sans qu' il ne sache réellement pourquoi

-Dis-nous où il est, espèce d'enflure ! s'énerva Dean en ouvrant la flasque

-Castiel est occupé. Et on a trouvé des traces de soufre donc c'est forcément un démon qui a fait le coup. expliqua Sam

-Je vais me renseigner. dit Crowley qui disparu avant que Dean n'est eu le temps de lui jeter de l'eau bénite à la figure

XxxXxxX

Loin de là, dans un vieux cachot sortit tout droit d'un film, Bobby Singer était enchaîné sur une chaise. Il n'avait pas la moindre notion de temps pourtant il avait l'impression que cela faisait bien deux heures qu'il était là. Quelques démons étaient venus le voir pour le torturer physiquement mais ils avaient vite compris que cela ne le ferait pas craquer quoi qu'ils veulent. Les démons avaient donc décider l'attaquer psychologiquement en lui disant que les frères Winchester ne l'aimaient pas, qu'ils ne viendraient pas le sauver parce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte de sa disparition puisqu'ils ne le côtoyaient que par pitié. Les démons avaient beau dire tout ce qu'ils voulaient Bobby restait indifférent sauf les rares fois où il se contentait de les insulter. Bobby si connaissait en démon et comprenait qu'ils essayaient de le faire craquer. Malheureusement pour eux, Bobby savait à quoi s'en tenir avec ses garçons. Il les avait quasiment élevés et connaissait leurs sentiments à son égard. Merde, quand il était petit Sam l'avait presque appelé « papa ».

-Eh bien, Singer. Personne ne vient te sauver ni les frères Winchester pas même ce cher Crowley. ricana l'un des démons

-Que vient faire Crowley dans cette histoire ? demanda Bobby qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils lui parlaient du Roi de l'Enfer

-Tu n'as pas remarqué que cet arriviste s'intéresse énormément à toi. ricana l'un des démons comme s'il était idiot

Bobby ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui disait cela. Certes il avait remarqué que Crowley ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de venir l'embêter en apparaissaient chez lui pour lui parler de ses problèmes avec les crétins de démons peuplant l'enfer et ne comprenant rien à rien. Ces petites visites surprises avaient au début tendance à énerver Bobby mais il avait fini par s'y habitué à tel point qu'il avait désormais une bouteille de Craig cacher dans un meuble de son salon. Qu'on aille pas s'imaginer n'importe quoi, il avait acheter cette bouteille juste pour que l'autre crétin arrête de critiquer ses bouteilles qu'il lui vidait, cela dit en passant.

-Je pensais qu'il était votre roi. dit Bobby sur le ton de la conversation alors qu'il cherchait un moyen de se libérer

-Il n'est pas notre roi! Lucifer est notre seul roi. s'exclamèrent les démons comme si Bobby les avait offensé

-Si vous le dites. Mais cela ne me dit pas pourquoi je suis là. dit Bobby détournant au mieux l'attention des démons

-Si on s'en prend à l'un des Winchester, l'autre nous tombera dessus. Alors il vaut mieux s'en prendre à toi. Crowley a bien dû te raconter quelques petites choses qui peuvent nous être utiles. dit le démon

Ils se remirent à lui dire que personne ne l'aimait, qu'il finirait sa vie seul et que personne ne le pleurerai. Mais Bobby était plus coriace alors en voyant que ça ne marchait toujours pas et leur patience s'effritant, ils décidèrent de l'attaquer aussi physiquement. Bobby venait de se prendre un coup de poing dans la tête lui fendant la lèvre sous la violence. Sa casquette avait depuis longtemps volé à l'autre bout du cachot permettant à un démon de l'attraper par les cheveux.

-Tu vas me dire ce que Crowley t'a raconté. A moins que tu ne veuilles encore prendre des coups pour les beaux yeux de cet arriviste. grogna le démon qui le tenait par les cheveux

-Même si je savais quelque chose, je ne dirais rien. dit Bobby entre ses dents

XxxXxxX

Crowley n'avait pas mis très longtemps à retrouver la trace de Bobby Singer. Il avait déjà fait un pacte avec lui alors il se souvenait parfaitement de l'odeur de son âme. Il était capable de le retrouver avec une certaine facilité. Crowley entra dans la vieille bâtisse où il se dirigea au son des voix. Il entendit cinq voix de démons en plus de celle de Bobby. Il resta un peu dans l'ombre observant ce qui se passait pour mieux savoir ce que chercher les démons. Il fut très surpris d'entendre ce vieil ours de Singer dire qu'il ne dirait rien. C'est sur cette déclaration que Crowley décida de se montrer.

-Vous perdez votre temps. Il ne sait rien. Cependant moi je sais que vous allez regretter d'avoir tenter de vous retournez contre moi. dit Crowley en apparaissant

-Crowley! s'exclamèrent les démons avec surprise et une certaine crainte dans la voix

Ils avaient beau ne pas le respecter ni même l'aimer, Crowley restait beaucoup plus puissant qu'eux. Il ne tarda pas à montrer toute l'étendu de son pouvoir quand un claquement de doigts il fit disparaître les cinq démons. Bobby regarda les cinq démons disparaître dans des cris de douleur. Crowley eut un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et dit d'un ton moqueur :

-Je suis surpris, nounours, je ne te pensais pas si loyal envers moi.

-Je ne te suis pas loyal, Crowley. grogna Bobby refusant d'avouer à voix haute qu'il savait très bien que cet énervant démon pouvait le tuer avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit

-Mais oui, appelle ça comme tu veux, chéri. dit Crowley d'un ton moqueur alors qu'il le libérerait d'un claquement de doigts

-Merci. dit Bobby qui se massa ses poignets douloureux à cause des chaînes

Il traversa le cachot et récupéra sa casquette qu'il épousseta avant de la mettre sur sa tête. Crowley le regarda faire sans prononcer mot. Il pouvait voir les blessures sur son corps et le sang qui s'en échappait. Il avait sans aucun doute mal pourtant il ne disait rien restant fidèle à lui-même.

-J'espère que les garçons ne t'ont pas vendu leur âme pour que tu me retrouve. grogna Bobby en ouvrant la porte du cachot

-J'ai eu pitié d'eux et de leur bouille d'orphelin tout triste. Il est temps pour toi de rentrer, nounours. dit Crowley en mettant une main sur son épaule les faisant disparaître

Ils réapparurent chez Bobby où Sam et Dean se rongeaient les sangs d'inquiétudes pour Bobby. Ils entendirent le bruit caractéristique précédent chaque apparition de Crowley. Aussitôt ils se retournèrent vers le bruit pour voir Crowley ayant une main sur l'épaule de Bobby. Ce-dernier était blessé mais à part cela, il avait l'air d'aller bien. Sam et Dean voulurent se précipiter sur lui pour s'assurer de son état de santé quand il les poussa pour s'allonger dans son vieux canapé en grognant quand certaines de ses blessures entrèrent en contact avec le canapé.

-Dean, restes avec lui. Je vais chercher de quoi le soigner. dit Sam avant de partir dans la salle de bain

En passant à côté de Crowley, Sam le remercia pour ce qu'il avait fait. Crowley le regarda avec une certaine surprise même si cela passa inaperçu au deux frères et à Bobby. Le démon n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le remercie. Bobby accrocha le regard noisette du démon et lui donna un bref signe de tête avant que Crowley ne disparaisse. Quand Sam revient avec la trousse de soin, il ne s'étonna pas de la disparition de Crowley.

XxxXxxX

Deux jours plus tard, Dean et Sam étaient retourné sur les routes du pays laissant Bobby seul dans sa petite maison. Il ne s'ennuyait pas puisqu'il gardait contact avec les chasseurs du pays. Cependant, il n'était pas très concentré sur ce qu'il faisait en ce moment. Il se souvenait très bien de ce que lui avait dit les démons sur l'intérêt que lui accordait Crowley. Leurs dires l'intriguaient toujours autant l'empêchant de se concentrer sur son travail. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer aussi à cause du sms de Crowley lui annonçant que les démons, qui l'avaient kidnapper, étaient entrain de regretter amèrement leur geste enfer.

-Eh merde. bougonna Bobby en posant un peu brutalement son verre de Whisky

Bobby se leva, prit les clefs de son pick up. Il alla en ville faire quelques courses et revient tout aussi rapidement. Il fit de la place sur son bureau et commença l'incantation pour invoquer le Roi de l'Enfer. Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps avant que Crowley n'apparaisse derrière lui.

-Salut, chéri. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? dit Crowley en apparaissant dans son fidèle costume et son verre de Whisky à la main

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ces crétins de démons ont dit que tu t'intéressais à moi et que tu m'aurais confier des secrets? demanda Bobby en se tournant vers lui

-Ce sont des crétins. dit Crowley

-Peut-être mais ils n'ont tout de même pas inventé cela de toutes pièces. dit Bobby quelque peu énerver de ne pas comprendre

-Ils aiment imaginer des tas de choses. dit Crowley qui se voyait mal avouer à ce vieux chasseur qu'il ne le laissait pas totalement indifférent

-Arrêtes de dire des conneries. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu viens boire un verre chez moi juste pour ne pas rester dans ton royaume. s'exclama Bobby énervé de ne pas comprendre

-Détends-toi, chéri. J'apprécie simplement ta compagnie. dit Crowley perdant son habituel air moqueur

Bobby l'observa avec surprise après tout il n'était pas du genre à dire les choses de but en blanc. En plus de ça, Crowley avait pris un air sérieux qui ne lui allait pas vraiment. En le voyant de la sorte, Bobby se fit la pensée qu'il n'aimait pas le voir si sérieux. Crowley n'était pas dans un piège à démon depuis le début alors quand il remarqua que le vieux chasseur était trop plonger dans ses pensées pour faire attention à ce qui l'entourer, il en profita pour disparaître et réapparaître derrière lui. Le démon avait décidé d'être pour une fois honnête et d'avouer sans détour que ce vieil ours de Singer ne le laissait pas indifférent. Bobby se retourna rapidement vers lui.

-Il se peut que je me sois vraiment inquièter pour toi, nounours. avoua Crowley

-Pourquoi ? murmura Bobby

Crowley s'approcha de Bobby. Il leva sa main la portant à la joue de Bobby qu'il caressa lentement. Il approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa. Le baiser était aussi doux que langoureux. Ce n'était pas le même baiser que lorsque qu'ils avaient fait un pacte ensemble. Bobby comprit grâce à ce baiser ce qu'essayer de lui dire Crowley même s'il avait du mal à y croire que ce démon l'aimait.

-Je crois que tu as compris pourquoi, chéri. dit Crowley après avoir séparer leurs lèvres

Bobby le regarda droit dans les yeux à la recherche d'un éclat moqueur ou de mensonge mais il ne trouva rien d'autre que de la sincérité et du sérieux. Il pouvait voire que toute la douce passion et l'amour que Crowley ressentait pour lui. Cela le touchait énormément car depuis Karen, il n'avait plus eu la moindre relation amoureuse ni d'autre nature que ce soit excepté le profond lien quasi père-fils qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de Sam et Dean. Il devait bien avouer que le démon ne le laissait pas insensible. Crowley voyait bien que Bobby l'observait mais cela le mettait d'une certaine façon mal à l'aise car pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps il avait peur. Peur que ses sentiments qu'il avait enfin accepté ne lui soit pas rendu. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, Crowley se tourna pour mieux disparaître sauf qu'avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le faire Bobby attrapa son bras. Crowley tourna un regard interrogateur et surpris. Il regarda Bobby se penchait vers lui pour mieux capturer ses délicates lèvres en un doux baiser ne laissant pas le moindre doute sur ses sentiments. Crowley se retourna et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour mieux glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux approfondissant leur baiser promesse d'une relation et d'un avenir qu'aucuns n'avaient imaginer vivre un jour.

* * *

Une Reviews ?


End file.
